The invention concerns an oil pan arrangement of a motor vehicle.
In known embodiments of an oil pan arrangement the oil pan is comprised of steel wherein the drain opening of the oil pan has an inner thread. An oil drain plug in the form of an oil drain screw is screwed into this inner thread. When doing so, an intermediately positioned copper seal is compressed in order to ensure the required seal-tightness. For tightening the oil drain screw a tightening torque is prescribed in order to prevent destruction of the thread. The usual torque is in a range of 20 Nm to 40 Nm.
In case of materials of the oil pan that are not as strong, for example, in embodiments of aluminum or in case of gear oil pans or motor oil pans made of plastic material, an even smaller torque is prescribed for protecting the thread; in case of plastic oil pans it is in the range of approximately 8 Nm. When servicing work is done, it can happen that the oil drain screw is not properly tightened. For example, when no torque wrench is used, it may happen that the thread in the oil pan is damaged or even torn from the oil pan. This leads to leakage or even to the oil pan becoming unusable.
DE 20 2005 004 943 U1 discloses a closure lid for openings at motor vehicle engines; the lid is provided radially on the circumferential area with a rotation stop and/or a locking stud. As a result of the radial arrangement not having an axial projection length, the rotary angle of the closure lid relative to the container can be recognized only with difficulty and a sealing action cannot be reliably ensured.
The invention has the object to further develop an oil pan arrangement of the aforementioned kind in such a way that a permanent seal-tightness in the area of the drain opening is ensured.